


title

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boning, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Magic, NSFW, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Sex, fall themed, lazy sans, lol, october writing challenge, puns, send shivers down your spine, sorry i'll stop singing now, soulplay, spooky kinky skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: I was lazy with the title on purpose...it's what sans would want.





	title

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! If you like this fic, you can either support me or send me characters you might like to see me write about via the email on my pfp!

It started out as watching some cheesy horror movie where Mettaton played literally every part. He and I are on the couch while annoying dog snores softly at our feet. 

Then it escalated to light touches. Sans’ eyes hadn’t left the t.v screen, his lazy grin still in place as he traced nonsense patterns on my bare leg. I return the favor by resting my hand on his femur, fingertips just barely ghosting a tiny figure-eight pattern. 

Than, during Mettaton’s dramatic duet with himself, Sans not so subtly leans over, his teeth grazing my neck. 

I laugh, barely audible, moving to straddle him as I wrap my arms around the fluff of his jacket. 

“You wanna bone that bad, huh, babycakes? 

I roll my hips in response, a strained groan leaving him as a single eye flicks blue, a tent quickly forming in his pants. 

“Come on, honey. I don’t seem that desperate, do I?” 

His hands move to unbutton my shirt, his eyes looking over my chest eagerly as he does. 

“It’s breast I don’t answer that.” 

I cave, laughing at his joke before standing and shimmying off my bottoms. I once again take my place straddling his lap, slowly grinding my hips against his growing (and glowing) erection. 

He groans deeply, hands groping my chest as he leans forward, biting softly at my neck. 

“You love to make me do all the hard,” I grind in such a way that his boner rubs against my clit just right through my panties, ripping a groan from both of us. “work, don’t you, lazybones?” 

He hums before laughing lowly. 

“Ooh, baby, if you keep what you’re doing up, I don’t care whatcha call me.” 

He pulls away from my neck, his glowing blue eye flicking to stare directly at my crotch. 

My underwear gains a blue glow, and I can feel his magic tugging at them before they’re ripped right down the middle, exposing my soaking cunt to the chilled air of the house. 

I’m working at his shorts as he does this, which is followed by a wink when I give him a disapproving look. 

“I liked that pair, you know.” 

He moans lowly as his bright cyan cock finally springs free. 

“I’ll get’cha some new ones.” 

I lift myself up, and he has a death grip on the couch as he watches me drip onto him. 

“No you won’t.” 

“Yeah, I probably won’t.” His admission is strained as I just barely lower myself, the head of his cock just barely touching me. 

He shivers, watching me with a look of desperation, the beginning of a plead on the tip of his magic tongue when I continue to lower myself, my walls clenching around him as he continued to press inside me. 

“Oh, fuck.” 

Sans’ deep moan is accompanied by his eyes screwing shut, a ragged breath leaving him. 

I continue sinking on his cock, a quiet moan escaping me as I settle in his lap once again. He’s completely inside me, and as we sit, allowing me to adjust, I can feel every throb and twitch of the head and shaft, increasing my need to move. I swear, his magic cock is addicting. A-dick-ting. Hah! I'll have to use that one next time we do this. 

“I swear, this gets better everyti-ah,” His wisecrack is silenced as I lift my hips, slamming them back down with a hiss. 

He chuckles as he watches my face. My brows knit in concentration as I work up a steady pace, one hand gripping his shoulder while the other held onto the back of the couch. 

Our groans are lost in the sound of the bump and grind of our hips, or rather, MY hips. 

I pick up my pace, bouncing on his cock, my cries echoing off the walls as my orgasm quickly approaches. 

“Bigger,” I gasp, desperately rocking, needing something else, just a little more friction. Just a little more- 

“Ah, Sans!” 

As per my request, his magic makes him just a smidge bigger – just a smidge longer. 

That’s all I need. 

My moans are low and guttural as I buck against him wildly, his hips lifting up off the couch to thrust his cock up into me, my walls clenching tightly around him. 

Before my orgasm can begin to ebb away, the pearly white heart shape of my soul is suddenly visible. 

Sans’ eyes are open now, a devilish look on his smug face as a cyan-blue glow surrounds my soul, and my body is suddenly jostled up and down, speed increasing as Sans watches my chest in front of him. 

His left hand is moving up and down as quickly as I was being forced to bounce. Son of a bitch is abusing his powers and using me to get himself off 

At least I'm not doing EVERYTHING. 

I’m not even making coherent noises anymore, completely lost in the feeling of him fucking me. 

I want to tell him faster, but I'm already moving up and down so rapidly I could be a margarita. And Before I can find my words again, I feel him shooting hot magic inside of me, the glowing blue mixing with my own slick as it dripped into his lap. 

He moans my name lowly as the jerking movements begin to slow, and the way he says my name sends me over the edge again, my second , smaller orgasm coursing through me. 

I’m struggling to catch my breath as I'm roughly settled back in his lap, the blue glow around my soul fading, its pearly shine returning to my chest before it slowly fades from view. I still have a death grip on his shoulder and the couch when my head falls forward to land in the crook of where his neck would be, burying my face in his coat. 

The both of us are panting as his magic fades, the electricity slowly fading from the room with his magic. 

And when his cock pops back out of existence, my walls clench violently at the sudden loss. My muffled hum that leaves me is instantly lost in the fur of his jacket. 

“You sure know how to wear me out, human.” 

His deep laugh rumbles through him, bouncing me slightly. I can’t help but laugh along with him, exhausted. 

I need another moment to breathe before I can find it in me to speak again. 

“G-give me a warnin’ before you bring soulplay into the mix...holy shit.” 

He leans his skull against my head with a soft “got’cha,” before patting me twice as a sign to stand up. 

I can’t. I simply roll off of his lap and onto the couch, the both of us sticky, sweaty messes. 

“We should go clean up.” 

“okay.” 

…. 

“In a minute.” I huff, settling into the couch, leaning against his shoulder. 

“okay.” He agrees easily, shutting his eyes, the only sound in the room our soft breathing and the dramatic conclusion of the all-Mettaton movie. 

And because neither of us can be bothered to get up, we fall asleep like that. 

But we’ll get up and clean up. 

Eventually.


End file.
